Pokemon Z part 1
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: It boy name David you get hit by a pokemon who dose fell in love with him. It is a Moltres. The three Rare pokemon like Zapdos is in this story.
1. David Family

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only David and plot. the pokemon capters**

**Pokemon with David**

**No Pokemon**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

**Hi** I am David. I ten years old. When the next day comes I be 11 years old. I can get my frist pokemon. I live in the Kanto region. I live in the city called Fuchsia City. I live with my Dad and a little sister. Her name is Terra. She is half my age right now because she was born when only five. My dad use to be a pokemon tainer as well when he 11 years old. So decide to do how it was when was a pokemon tainer insted of being 10. Let have fun in this world.

* * *

**I know this short because it my** **frist shory**


	2. David get hit by a pokemon

******Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only David and plot. the pokemon capters**

**ME: Let srart the story**

**David: Ok!**

**Pokemon with David**

**No Pokemon**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

"**Dad** I going now." I said.

"Be safe David." my Dad said. I when outside and got on my bike. As I when out I saw the Gym Leader Janine.

"Where are you going David?" She asks me.

"Janine, I going to Pallet Town to get my frist pokemon." I said. I was off again. I saw a Moltres and it started to fall at him. When it hit me I fell off my bike and Moltres was on me. Moltres is 132.3 lbs. It hard to get back up with a Moltres. This the close I going to get to this pokemon. I relise it a girl. I had to for it to wake up. So I can get back up. As Moltres wake up. Something fucking weird happan.

"Dav-id," Moltres said. I thought I heard it talk. Since it was up I got back on bike went off to Pallet Town so fast. When I got there i got off my bike and walk to the lab. I saw Professor Oak in his lab.

"So you must be David from Fuchsia City." Professor Oak said.

"Yes," I said.

"David you may chose from Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle." Professor Oak.

"I chose Charmander." I said.

"Here Charmander's Pokeball. Here is a Pokedex, Badge case, Town map, and Five pokeball for jounry." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome," Professor Oak said. "Have safe taval. oh by the fisrt Gym is at Pewter City." Prossor Oak said helpful.

"Bye," I said. I went back to my bike and when in Route 1. I saw a pokemon. I look at my pokedex.

_**Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon, A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding** **sand**. _

_I _put away the pokedex.

"Go Charmander!" I said. Charmander appear out of his Pokeball.

"Charmander,char." Charmander said.

"Charmander use Scratch." I told Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander said while scratching Pidgey.

"Pidg!" Pidgey said while using Gust.

"Go pokeball!" I throw a pokeball and hit it. It shack three time and red light appear.

"Return Charmander!" I said. I pick up Pidgey's Pokeball. It was a girl.

* * *

**It was a longer than the last chapter**

**You now know that Moltres is the pokemon that fell in love with David or so you think.**


	3. Seeing Zapdos

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Rai: Hi I was told to write the story**

**Me:No, I didn't. (Rai was punch in the face). **

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmander lv 5/Scratch, Growl**

**Pidgey Lv 9/Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

I went to the area I saw another Pidgey. "Go Charmander!" I said.

"Charmander," Charmander said.

"Charmander use Scratcth." I told Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander started to scatched wild Pidgey.

"Pid," Pidgey tackle Charmander.

"Charmander use Growl then Scratch." I told Charmander.

"Char,man." Charmander start to growl at the wild Pidgey. It def is lower so Charmander scratchs it.

"Pid...gey" the wild Pidgey said while fainted. Chamander learned Ember.

"Return Charmander." I said. I went to Viridian City. The city is bigger than what it look like on the town map. There are PokeCenter and PokeMart. A Gym here as well. I herd rumors that it closed becasue Blue left to look for Red for a remacth. I look back at Route 1. I saw a lot of Pidgey to battle. I went to PokeCenter to my pokemon. As I wait for Nurse Joy to heal my pokemon. I saw other pokemon tainers and relise that i'm resgaiter for the Pokemon legue. I walk to Resger thing. I got resgeiter for it. I something in the sky so I pull my pokedex.

**Zapdos the Electric Pokémon, A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts.**

"So it a Zapdos I saw in the sky." I said.

"Zapdos!" Zapdos said while flying by PokeCenter.

"Mol,tres" Moltres said chasing Zapdos for some odd reason.

"I saw two legendary pokemon so far." I said.

* * *

_**So David saw two Legendary pokemon a Moltres and Zapdos. I going to make Chapther four. I know that there not much battle in this chapther. So chapther four there going mores battles.**_


	4. Taining Pokemons

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Me:Hi Let srart!**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmander lv 6/Scratch, Growl, Ember**

**Pidgey Lv 9/Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

I went to Route 22. I saw a pokemon. I look at pokedex to see what it is.

**Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon, Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.**

"Spear,row" said the Spearow.

"Go Charmander!" I said. Charmander appear out of it pokeball.

"Charmander,char." Charmander said when got the pokeball.

"Charmander use Ember then Growl to weaken it." I said.

"Char!" Charmander shot a fireball out of mouth and hit Spearow in the face. Then started growling to lower the Def to get a better hit.

"Charmander use Ember again." I told Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander ready to fire his fireball.

"Spear." Srearrow went for a peck while Charmander use Ember. It was colide attack. Spearow took more damge than Charmander did.

"Spear,row" Spearow look weak.

"Charmander et rap this up with Scratch." I told Charmander.

"Char,man,der,Char,mander" Charmander scratch Spearow.

"Spear...Row" Spearow fainted.

"Return Charmander." I said. Moltres is in the sky.

"David do not run away." It the same Moltres that hit me and chase Zapdos.

"Are you a girl?" I asks Moltres.

"Yes, I am." Moltres said. "what were you think? Wait a minite you are perv." Moltres said. I felt like a Groudon and Kyogre just hit with there attack. I ran to Viridian City. Before I got the PokeCenter. "David wait you forgot this." Moltres thow the pokeball andwent in fornt of it. It shock three time and red light apper. That how I cought Moltes. So I start tain the three pokemon I had in Rotue 22. I got attack by Spearow a lot. I start to hate Spearow.

* * *

**To tell you this the next Chapter is in middke of Pidgey elove...**


	5. rist Rival Battle part 1

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Me:mumu(I can't talk Rai Duck tape my mouth and Hands. My hand is on my back.)**

**Rai: Stup up! I trying to your shory.**

**David: Go Charmander and use SmokeScreen!(A Charmander appear out his pokeball. Now Black Smoke is everywhere.)**

**Me:Mumuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Rai: I can't see!**

**Me: David put Rai in the sinky room downstairs.(He did it.) **

**David: Rai down the Shit you go! Return Charmander! **

**Me: Story start again!**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmander lv 14/Scratch, Growl, Ember, SmokeScreen**

**Pidgey Lv 18/Whirlwind , Sand-Attack, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 20/****Ember, ****Fire Spin, Agility, ****Wing Attack**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

My Pidgey started to Evole to Pidgeotto. Now it a big bird.

"Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto said. I look at the pokdex to what it said about Pidgeotto.

_**Pidgeotto the Bird Pokémon, Very protective of its sprawling territory, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder.**_

"A Pidgeotto eh. Return Pidgeotto." I said. I went back Viridian City to heal my pokemon. I check my Pokemon level at the PC. "Moltres Lv 20, Pidgeotto lv 18, and Charmander lv 14." I said to myslef. I wonder if I ready to fight the gym leader at Pewter City. I look the gym there. It a Rock Type Gym. So Fire and Flying type has no chance agaist Rock tpye pokemon. I will need fighting type pokemon do. I look for at Rotue 22. After my pokemon were heal. I went to Route 22. I saw a Pig Monkey Pokemon there.

"Mank," It said. So I look at the pokedex to see what it is.

_**Mankey the Pig Monkey Pokémon, Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant.**_

"Go Charmander!" I said. Charmander appear out his pokeball.

"Charmander." Charmander said.

"Charmander use Scratch." I told Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander start to sctatch Mankey.

"Mank!" Mankey srarted to low kick Charmander. It is colide attacks. But I think Mankey hurt whose than Charmander. Because Charmander is a higher.

"Mank,ey,Man,key,mank,ey" Mankey is weaken so I can use a pokeball.

"Go pokeball." I thorw a pokeball and shack three times. I cougt a Mankey. "Return Charmander." I said. It was good ting that I use Charmander and not Pidgeotto or Moltres. Becasue they are srtonger than Charmander and Mankey. I got to srart taining Mankey rise some levels. I saw a Spearow. I hate Spearow since yestraday. So I going make it faint. "Go Mankey and use Leer" Mankey appear out his pokeball. Mankey leer it to lower it Def. It at like Growl. But it is better.

"Mank!" Mankey said.

"Spear,ow!" Spearow when for a peck.

"Mankey use Scratch." I told Mankey.

"Man,key." Mankey started to Scracth. It of those Colide attack. I know that Mankey is weak agaist Flying type pokemon. But somehow this Spearow is weaker than the last I fought with Pidgey to lv her up to 18.

**_ *Flashback*_**

_"Pidgey use Quick-Attack." I told Pidgey. _

_"Pid!" Pidgey attack Spearow fast char._

_"Spearow." Spearow did Fury Attack. _

_"Pidgey use Gust then Quick Attack." I told Pidgey. _

_"Pidg!" Pidgey flap her wings to make a Tornano. Then went to the Tornano to hind herslef. I couldn't see her. When then Tornano hit Spearow. Pidgey attack Spearow head-on._

_***Flashback ends***_

"Spear...ow" Spearow fainted. I fought olny Spearow and Mankeys.

_"Return_ Mankey." I said. I walf up and guy was there.

_"Yo! Let have a Pokemon Battle." He said._

_"Sure_ Four on Four." I said.

"Go Sandslash!" He said.


	6. rist Rival Battle part 2

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Me: Sorry the end of the last chapter that. **

**David: So who is guy?**

**Me:I will tell you who he is.**

**Rai: You are a asshole.**

**Me:Rai go back to Shit. **

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmander lv 14/Scratch, Growl, Ember, SmokeScreen**

**Pidgeotto Lv 18/Whirlwind , Sand-Attack, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 20/****Ember, ****Fire Spin, Agility, ****Wing Attack**

**************Mankey lv 13/ Karate Chop, Leer, Low Kick, Scratch  
**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

"Go Sandslash!" He said.

"Go Mankey!" I said. He appear out of his pokeball. I look at the pokedex to see what it have about Sandslash.

_**Sandslash the Mouse Pokémon, Curls up into a spiny ball when threatened. It can roll while curled up to attack or escape.**_**(****This the last I get from Pokemon Red & Blue Verion the next one is from Yellow until David leave to Johto then come back to Kanto.)**

I know what to do. "Mankey use Scratch." I told Mankey.

"Mank!" Mankey went to Sandslash and srart to scratch before.

"Sandslash use Defense Curl." He said.

"Sand!" Sandslash curl up into a spiny ball. It in power up def.

"Mankey use Karate Chop that Spiny ball then use Leer to weaken the def." I told Mankey.

"Mank,ey." Mankey made hand into a sword-like. Mankey slash and weaken the def.

"Sandslash use Rapid Spin." He told Sandslash.

"Slash!" Sandslash srarted to spin really fast. The spiny srarted to act like razor blades. I saw a weak point.

"Mankey use Low Kick then Karate Chop." I told Mankey.

"Mankey!" Mankey went under the spiny and Sandslash went off balance. Mankey rap it up with Karate Chop.

"Return Sandslah! useless." He said.

"Go Fearow!" He said. I look at the pokedex to see what Fearow.

_**Fearow the Beak Pokémon, A Pokémon that dates back many years. If it senses danger, it flies high and away, instantly. The evole form of Spearow. **_

I hate Fearow now. Because I see a Fearow before. It attack my my little sister.

"Mankey use Leer then Karate Chop." I told Mankey.

"Mank." Mankey leer at Fearow. Mankey jump up and try to hit Frearow.

"Fearow!" Fearow dodge to the left.

"Fearow use Aerial Ace now." He said.

"Fea!" Fearow disappear but where. I look all over the place. I look in the trees and the two Buildings. Then the sky I saw the Fearow. "Fear,ow" Fearow dive it and attack Mankey.

"Mank...ey" Mankey fainted on the frist time.

"Return Mankey." I said. What should chose next Charmander, Pidgeotto, or Moltres.

"Hurry up and chose your next pokemon." He told me.

"Go Pidgeotto!" I said. This going to Non-legendary bird battle. I will use Moltres last. Pidgeotto came out of her pokeball. "Pidgeotto use Gust." I told Pidgeotto.

"Pidg,e,otto." Pidgeotto flap her wings to a tonoano. the tonoano is big as every school in the world as they shack on top of each other. But one school short.

"Fearow use Pursuit." fearow disappear and reappear in front of Pidgeotto.

"Quickly Pidgeotto use Whirlwind." Pidgeotto flap her wing and forceFearow back in the pokeball.

"Fine, Go Machop!" He said. A young fighting type pokemon appear. I look at the pokedex.

_**Machop the Superpower Pokémon, Very powerful in spite of its small size. Its mastery of many types of martial arts makes it very tough.**_

"Ma,chop." Machop said. It is a fighting type pokemon. I know that weak agaist flying types.

"Pidgeotto use Gust." I told Pidgeotto.

"Pidg!" Pidgeotto flap it wings to make a big torano. Machop took a lot of damge.

"Ma,chop,ma." Machop say so weakly. I could't belive he let me defated that easyly."Machop?" Machop ask.

"No you need to use Gut." He oder it. That abaily.

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack." I told Pidgeotto.

"Pidg!" Pidgeotto attack it stairfoward. But since that last attack hit Machop.

"Ma...Chop." Machop fainted.

"Go Squirtle!" He said and Squitle appear out of it pokeball. I look a the pokedex.

_**Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger.**_

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack." I told Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto charge at Squirtle so fast.

"Squirtle use Bubble." He told Squirtle.

"Squir!" Squirtle blow a lot of bubble out it mouth.

"Pidg...eotto." Pidgeotto fainted. That is one powerful Squirtle.

"Return Pidgeotto." I said and a red light asorb Pidgeotto back in the pokeball. "Go Moltres!" I said. Moltres appaer out her pokeball. I hope that Moltres talk in pokemon lagulage than my for this battle.

"Moltres!" She said to hide the fact she can speak human.

"You have a legendary Pokemon?" He ask.

"Yes," I said. I know that she is the legendary pokemon. I remender that enrty of her in the pokedex.

_**Moltres the Flame Pokémon, A legendary bird Pokémon. As it flaps its blazing wings, even the night sky will turn red.**_

"Mol,tres." Moltres said. I use to have her around.

"Moltres use Fire Spin." I told Moltres.

"Mol!" Moltres started to breth fire and it started to spin around Squirtle so fast.

"Squir...tle." Squirtle fainted there and then.

"Return Squirtle." He said. "Go Fearow!" he said.

"Fearow!" Fearow said. He did take a little damge from Pidgeotto.

"Fearow use Fury Attack." He told Fearow.

"Fea!" Fearow went into contries attack on Moltres.

"Moltres use Fire Spin." I told Moltres.

"Moltres!" Moltres breth the same fire and it spin so fast.

"Fea...Row." Fearow fainted.

"Return Fearow. We are rivals. I'm Set." Set said.

"I'm David." I said. Set left me. I left route 22 for this time and head into Viridian City before I went to Route 2 then Viridian Forest so I can get to Pewter City. So I can have my gym battle. "Return Moltres." I said.


	7. Viridian Forest

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Me: Rai pust me off the chair the last chapter before got to do the end again. So I told David to kick him out of this house.**

**David:Fucking yes!**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmander lv 14/Scratch, Growl, Ember, SmokeScreen**

**Pidgeotto Lv 20/Whirlwind , Sand-Attack, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 21/****Ember, ****Fire Spin, Agility, ****Wing Attack**

**************Mankey lv 14/ Karate Chop, Leer, Low Kick, Scratch**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

As I leave Viridian City to go to route 2. I a little bit taining there for Charmander. He level up to 15. **(I forget to tell you about the Pokedex's enrty is right now from Generation 1. I think I do all the enrty of that Generation.) **All I saw is pidgey and mankey in kanto. "Return Charmander." I said. I went to Viridian Forest. I saw a bug pokemon.

"Cater!" It said. It is green. It look like caterpiller. It has yellow ring on it. I look at the pokedex.

_**Caterpie the Worm Pokémon, If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself.**_

"Go Mankey!" I said.

"Mank!" Mankey said when he appear out of it pokeball.

"Mankey use Low Kick." I told Mankey.

"Mank!" Mankey slidle and hit Caterpie.

"Cater,pie,cater." Caterpie is weak enoth to get capture. I thow my pokeball and hit a really big bird. I fell so cold to capture this pokemon. I look the pokedex to see what I capture.

_**Articuno the Freeze Pokémon, A legendary bird Pokémon. It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow.**_

"Return Mankey and Go Articuno!" I said.

"David I am Articuno and now your pokemon." Articuno said. "And yes I am a girl." She said. The Caterpie left the area. I say I like to have Articuno in party. Seen I can cook food.

"Go everyone!" I said.

"Ah I free out of my pokeball." Moltres said before saw Articuno.

"Mankey." Mankey said.

"Charmander." Charmander said.

"Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto said. It good thing I have poke food for them all when I buy them at the PokeMarket. I look at repice a lot to make better pokefood for them. Moltres said she perfer hers to look like food that human eat. I made some like that and she said she like look like hotdogs and with fench frys should be. I giver same thing every time.

"Articuno! why are you here?" Moltres ask Articuno.

"Moltres, I just got capture." Articuno said. I hope I capture something with these two in my party. I saw Zapdos in the air. Great now all we is a Zapdos in this party for three out of five legendary pokemon of Kanto. Why not go catch Zapdos, Mewtwo and Mew. Which by I going to look up in the pokedex.

_**Mewtwo the Genetic Pokémon, Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different. Mew the New Species Pokémon, When viewed through a microscope, this Pokémon's short, fine, delicate hair can be seen.(I'm going to use the Stadium enrty forn now on olny it this story.)**_

I put away the pokedex. "Both you stop it." I told Articuno and Moltres.

"Ok David." Moltres and Articuno said unsink or somthing like that. I give them food to eat. After that we all told stories abourt ourslef. Moltres and Articuno tanlate some for me. I learn that Charmander what elove all the way to Charizard. I look at the pokedex for their finllay form.

_**Charizard the Flame Pokémon, Its fiery breath reaches incredible temperatures. It can quickly melt glaciers weighing 10,000 tons. ****Pidgeot** the Bird Pokémon, Capable of flying incredibly quickly. In full flight, by the time its flapping is heard, it is long gone. **Primeape** the Pig Monkey Pokémon, When enraged, it gives chase endlessly. Because it is impossible to tell what made it angry, there is no soothing it.(David is look at all three of his pokemon that can elove once and twice.)_

"So Charizard eh." I said. I put away the pokedex. I look in the sky I saw a Mew and Zapdos in the sky. I went to sleep. I having a dream. It started white than change to color. I saw my House in Fuchsia City. I saw my sister and dad. I saw dad doing the his favorite thing to do. I saw myslef when I was younger. Maybe the age 8 or 9 years old.

"David what are you up to this?" My dad ask me always.

"Dad I going to Gym for a vist she pormise me show a battle at her Gym." I said to dad. I was wear a blue shirt and black pants that day. I like my blue hat. I went to Janine's Gym.

"David come in." She said.

"Ok," I said. I went to bleacher to watch a battle. She battling a guy in red shirt with blue pants. He had dark red eyes and Drak black hair.

"Zack from Saffron City vs Janine the Fuchsia City's Gym leader. Janine may not swith pokemon but the her oppent can. This will be Three on three match. Chose your pokemon.

"Go Venusaur!" Zack said.

"Saur," Vensaur said as it appear out of a pokeball.

"Go Koffing!" Janine said.

"Kof!" Koffing said when he appear out of his pokeball.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf." Zack said.

"Venu!" Veuusaur sling a two leaf and both started to spin at koffing.

"Koffing use Haze." Janine told Koffing.

"Kof,fing" Koffing blast a dark black smoke in the whole area. It too dark to see anything. I saw nothing for a while.

"Koffing while we have uper hand use Gyro Ball." Janine's voice told Koffing.

"Kof!" I saw a big glowing light appear in the Haze.

"Venusaur use Flash." Zack's voice said.

"Ven!" A light appear and the smoke disappear and Koffing had big glowing ball.

"Koff,ing." Koffing fire the ball of light right at Venusaur and it hit.

"Ven,u,saur." Venusaur said.

"Venusaur use Synthesis." Zack said to Venusaur.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur start to glow and it look better.

"Koffing use Selfdestruct." Janine told Koffing wicth is usefully went hurt both pokemon at once.

"Koffffffing!" Koffing blow up.

"Koffing is unable to battle." Ref said.

"Koffing return," Janine said. Koffing went back in to his pokeball. "Go Zubat!" She said. Zubat appear out of her pokeball.

"Zu!" Zubat said.

"Zubat use Wing Attack." Janine said to Zubat.

"Zu!" Zubat's wings started to glow and srike at Venusaur hard.

"Venusaur return and Go Kabutops!" Zack return Venusaur and send out Kabutops.

"Kabutops." Kabutops said.

"Kabutops use Rock Tomb." Zack told Kabutops.

"Kabu!" Kabutops started to make rocks fall from the sky. Zubat dodge all of them.

"Zubat use Confuse Ray." Janine told Zubat.

"Zu!" Zubat made echo at Kabutops.

"Kabu,tops,kabu,tops," Kabutops keep on hit it head againts the walls. It enery is going down. It is so weaken enogth to be takin out.

"Zubat let rap this up use Bite." Janine told Zubat.

"Zu!" Zubat bite Kabutops.

"Kabu..tops." Kabutops fainted.

"Return Kabutops. You need a long rest." Zack said. "Go Golem!" Zack said and Golem appear out of Greatball.

"Golem!" Golem said.

"Golem let also rap this up use Smack Down." Zack told Golem.

"Gol!" Golem jump up and got on top of Zubat. It slam Zubat to the gound.

"Zu...bat." Zubat fainted.

"Zubat ruturn." Janine said. "Go Venomoth." Janine said. I know that her dad who is the fomer Gym leader give Venomoth when he out taining to become Elite 4 before. I know that when come back to his Venomoth. Janine told me. "Venomoth use Quiver Dance then Psychic"

"Veno!" Venomoth grow more SAttack. Venomoth beat Golem with a powerful throw.

"Gol...em!" Golem fainted.

"Return Golem and Go Venusaur!" Zack said. Venusaur reappear in the field.

"Saur!" Venusaur said.

"Venursaur use Petal Dance." Zack told Vernusaur.

"Venu." Verusaur srarted lift a lot of petal of it back and fire them at Venomoth.

"Veno...moth." Venomoth fainted.

"Venomoth is unable to battle the winner is Zack from Saffron City." Ref said. I woke up from my dream. I was still in Viridan Forest. I saw Zapdos next to me and wacth me the whole time. I saw Articuno and Moltres is sleep next to me. I felt cold and hot the same time. I think I saw Mewtwo chasing Mew off. Zapdos take off into the sky and disappear. I felt I should get to Pewter City in the morning. I wait until then.

"Return everyone." I said. I saw Moltres and Articuno blushing before they when it the pokeball. I head out of this forest did a little taining a long the way.

* * *

**Me: I going to have more battles soon or later that there going romace in the story...**


	8. David's Frist Gym Battle Brock vs David

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Theme Song: 'Go Charmander' Let have adventure to the battle 'Go Squirtle' all the battles might be thuf we all find a way to win the battle. 'Charmander' (Then Charmander elove into Charmeleon in midattack and Squirtle elvole into Wartortle in aftter appear then Wartortle when to attack) 'Char!' 'War' We go to a lot of battle "Pokemon" There is will there is way to win this battle "Pokemon" (Charmelon and Wartortle elove into Charizard and Blastoise. Charizard use Flamethower and Blastoise use Watergun. Both attacks hit and the sence change) 'Charizard!' 'Blast' we go everywhere to fight "Pokemon" 'Mankey,Mank,key' (Mankey jump about hit Brock's Onix then change to One elite 4's Onix when Mankey is a Pimeage.) When there is will there is way to win. "POKEMON" (all the pokemon that Set and David is going to have and do have is in the backaroud.)  
**

**Me: I keep on forget about for you to reveiw me. I what to see how this get better. Sorry it been a while. Oh yeah how was the Theme Song.  
**

**David: I have two legendary pokemon**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmander lv 15/Scratch, Growl, Ember, SmokeScreen**

**Pidgeotto Lv 27/FeatherDance, Twister, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 23/****Ember, ****Fire Spin, Endure, ****Wing Attack**

**************Mankey lv 17/ Karate Chop, Leer, Low Kick, Seismic Toss**

**************Articuno Lv 29/AncientPower, ****Ice Shard, ****Powder Snow, Mind Reader**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

I went to the PokeCenter for healing my pokemon. I look at there levels in PC Box. Charmander Lv 15, Pidgeotto Lv 27, Moltres Lv 23, Mankey Lv 17, and Articuno Lv 29. I think after That I beat this Gym Leader and go to Route 3. I went to the Gym. I saw tainer and the gym leader. he was waering No shirt o today and black pants. I went to tainer frist. He is a Capmer.

"Let battle now." He said. "I'm Greg."

"David." I said.

"These is going to be one on one battle." Greg said.

"OK, Go Mankey!" I said.

"Mankey!" Mankey said.

"Go Geodude!" Greg said. **(This the only gym with a tainer all the others is not going other tainers in the Gyms.)** I look up on the pokedex.

_**Geodude the Rock Pokémon, When traveling uphill, if it encounters a raised step, it cleverly hoists itself up and over using its two arms.**_

"Mankey use Low Kick." I told Mankey.

"Mank!" Mankey slide and about to hit Geodude.

"Geodude use Tackle!" Greg told Geodude.

"Geo!" Geodude tackle at Mankey. It one of those colide attack. Geodude took more damge because type cast.

"Geo...dude." Geodude fainted.

"Geodude return." Greg said. I to the Gym leader.

"Is this your frist gym battle." He said.

"Yes," I said.

"I will be your Ref" Pewer City Ref said. "This is a two on two pokemon battle. The Gym leader may not swich pokemon only the oppent can. David from Fuchsia City vs Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader. There no time limit. Let the battle begin.

"Go Articuno!" I said.

"Go Geodude!" Brock said.

"Artic!" Articuno can speak human just like Moltres can but in battles she hide that fact.

"Geo!" Geodude said.

"Articuno use AncientPower." I told Articuno.

"Cuno!" Articuno lift a lot of rocks off the gound and fire them at Geodude.

"Geo...Dude." Geodude fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle." Ref said.

"Return Geodude and go Onix!" Brock said. Geodude went back in th pokeball and A Roke Snake pokemon appear.

"Onixxxxxxxxxx!" Onix said. I look up Onix.

_**Onix the Rock Snake Pokémon, Its large body is over 26 feet long. Despite its size, it can squirm its way through the ground at 50 mph.**_

"Onix use Rock Tomb." Brock said to Onix.

"Onixxxxxxxxxx!" Onix hit the roof and made some rocks fall to the gound.

"Artic!" Articuno is trap by rocks I have to swicth now.

"Return Articuno and go Mankey!" I said. Articuno when back in her pokeball and Mankey appear out his pokeball.

"Mank!" Mankey said.

"Mankey let rap this up use Seismic Toss." I said.

"Mank!" Mankey jump up and grap Onix by the head. Mankey thow Onix to gound."

"Oni...X" Onix fanited.

"Onix is unable to battle." Ref said. The winner is Mankey and David from Fuchsia City." Ref said.

"Onix return." Brock said. "David you have eraned this Boulder Badge." I took the Boulder Badge and put it in the Badge case.

"Thanks" I said nicely. That my frist battle and I went to Route three and fight those tainer there four out of five level up twice. I go to thee pokeCenter next

* * *

**Me: I sorry if this shorter than last chapter. All I going tell Zapdos is going to in the two chapter from this.**


	9. Articuno is sick in MTMoon

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Theme Song: 'Go Charmander' Let have adventure to the battle 'Go Squirtle' all the battles might be thuf we all find a way to win the battle. 'Charmander' (Then Charmander elove into Charmeleon in midattack and Squirtle elvole into Wartortle in aftter appear then Wartortle when to attack) 'Char!' 'War' We go to a lot of battle "Pokemon" There is will there is way to win this battle "Pokemon" (Charmelon and Wartortle elove into Charizard and Blastoise. Charizard use Flamethower and Blastoise use Watergun. Both attacks hit and the sence change) 'Charizard!' 'Blast' we go everywhere to fight "Pokemon" 'Mankey,Mank,key' (Mankey jump about hit Brock's Onix then change to One elite 4's Onix when Mankey is a Pimeage.) When there is will there is way to win. "POKEMON" (all the pokemon that Set and David is going to have and do have is in the backaroud.)  
**

**Me: So please Reviwl me.  
**

**David: Articuno is Blushing.**

**Articuno: Mind Reader.**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmander lv 15/Scratch, Growl, Ember, SmokeScreen**

**Pidgeotto Lv 29/FeatherDance, Twister, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 25/****Ember, ****Fire Spin,AncientPower, ****Wing Attack**

**************Mankey lv 19/ Karate Chop, Leer, Low Kick, Seismic Toss**

**************Articuno Lv 31/AncientPower, ****Ice Shard, ****Powder Snow, Mind Reader**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

I went in MT. Moon and I saw a Zubat. I decide use Articuno I defeated but after that something fucking bad happen.

"David this is my Human form." Articuno have big boobs like D size boobs. She was wearing Blue shirt and light-blue pants. She is wear light-blue bra. She have long blue hair and blue lip. She have Red eyes. She is beautyful. She so beautyful that I kiss her on the lips. she should me her underwear as a mistake. I saw white underwear it match her skin color. She keep on kissing her for while. she kiss me back. After unlocking lips I ask.

"So can you switch forms like back and forward." I ask.

"No, The reason is that I'm sick." Articuno said. "I can't go to the pokeball until I get better. I can't fight in this form." She said. Her voice sounds nice and calm for a sick pokemon. So I saw a pokemon. I look the pokedex to see what pokemon it is.

_**Vulpix the Fox Pokémon, A single, white-colored tail splits into six beautiful tails. As it grows older, it grows even more tails.**_

_*Articuno Version*_

Hi I am Articuno the Ice Bird in human form. I saw David chose one of four pokeballs. "Go Charmander!" David said. He kiss me on the lips. I only kiss him back to help Moltres get anger at me because she it love with him. Beside it only a mistake. I have seen her form once. She is so Sexy in the guys' in their mind.

"I ready for a new frend or a battle to win David." Charmander said. **(oh yeah in a pokemon point of veiw I tanlate for you.)**

"Charmander use Scratch." David told Charmander.

"Scratch!" He said. Charmander scratch Vulpix in his face. He is about to fainted.

"Fire Spin!"Vulpix said.

"Charmander use Ember." David said to Charmander.

"Ember!" Charmander said.

***David point of view***

Hi it me David. I saw Articuno in her human form. Charmander is fighting a Vulpix.

"Vul...pix." Vulpix fainted and Charmander glow white. He change shape and when the light died. Charmander is now 3'07" Imperial. He is now red insted of orange. The fire one it tail is little bigger than it was earlier. His claws are now show. He have a horn-like protrusion on his head. I look at the pokedex to see if this his elove form.

**__****Charmeleon the Flame Pokémon, It appears to be very vicious. It attacks with razor-sharp claws and won't stop until the enemy is** defeated.

"Now that sound a bit overkill." I said.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon said.

"Return Charmeleon." I said. When Charmeleon when back in the pokeball. Articuno and I went to the ponit We some Team Rocket guys. **(I not going tell what they have or what to say. If play the game Pokemon Firered, Red, Blue, Leafgreen. You know what they said. I don't want you brord you. I only make the leader of Team Rocket talk and because he the hard one beat. But if itwas some ther tam then all of them will talk because they are little bit more better than Team Rocket.) **I use Charmeleon and Mankey to beat them. I got to were they are two Fossil. I took the Dome Fossil and put in my bag. After we got out Articuno got better. She when back in her pokeball. It is winter after all. I was about to be in Cerulean City.

* * *

**I want a Kanto traveling companions at lest three of them for David. **

**Name:**

**Class (Trainer,Beeder,Coordinator, Connoisseur):**

**History:**

**Famliy:**

**Pokemon (no lengendaries and just one shiny):**

**Favorite Pokemon (If you want to):**

**I will like a lot of people those this.**


	10. A traveling companions

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Main Chaters: **

**David (Male) (Age: 11)**

**Sean (Male) (Age: 14)**

**Mowana Healy (Male) **

**Suzie (Female) (Age: 18)**

**Jade (Female) (Age: 17)**

**Theme Song: 'Go Charmander' Let have adventure to the battle 'Go Squirtle' all the battles might be thuf we all find a way to win the battle. 'Charmander' (Then Charmander elove into Charmeleon in midattack and Squirtle elvole into Wartortle in aftter appear then Wartortle when to attack) 'Char!' 'War' We go to a lot of battle "Pokemon" There is will there is way to win this battle "Pokemon" (Charmelon and Wartortle elove into Charizard and Blastoise. Charizard use Flamethower and Blastoise use Watergun. Both attacks hit and the sence change) 'Charizard!' 'Blast' we go everywhere to fight "Pokemon" 'Mankey,Mank,key' (Mankey jump about hit Brock's Onix then change to One elite 4's Onix when Mankey is a Pimeage.) When there is will there is way to win. "POKEMON" (all the pokemon that Set and David is going to have and do have is in the backaroud.)  
**

**Me: I sorry about the ones OC that did not get pick. I want you to meet. Sean a OC from (Mister L.) ,mowana healy a OC from (I am Mowana son of Morpheus) Suzie a OC from (Mister L.), and Jade a OC from (LittleKairi)**

**Pokemon with Sean**

**Wartortle Lv 18/ ****Bubble, ****Water Gun, Bite, Withdraw**

**Beedrill Lv 20/****Twineedle, Rage, Fury Attack, Focus Energy**

**Clefairy Lv 16/Follow Me, Defense Curl, ****DoubleSlap, Sing**

**Pokemon in Sean's PC Box**

**Serperior Lv 60/ ****Leaf Blade, ****Leaf Tornado, ****Giga Drain, Protect**

**Emboar Lv 90/ ****Flare Blitz, ****Flame Charge, ****Hammer Arm, ****Flamethrower**

**Victini Lv 79/ ****Zen Headbutt, ****Inferno, ****Flare Blitz, Shadow Ball**

**Empoleon Lv 50/ ****Metal Claw, ****Aqua Jet, ****Brine, ****Surf**

**Alakazam Lv 99/ ****Future Sight, ****Psycho Cut, ****Psychic, Charge Beam**

**************At Sean's home**

******************Gardevoir lv 100/ ****Psychic, ****Future Sight, Magical Leaf, Hyper Beam**

**************************Pokemon with Mowana Healy (He is a breeder so make a little slack for him about Magikarp. But if elove and become a Gyarados)**

**************************Budew Lv 15/ ****Mega Drain, Protect, Synthesis, Stun Spore (Female and shiny)**

**Rhydon lv 15/Stomp, Tail Whip, ****Earthquake, Iron Tail (Male)**

**Magikarp Lv 18/Tackle, Splash (Male)**

**Vulpix Lv 10/ ****Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Quick Attack (Female)**

******Pokemon with Suzie**

******Chikorita Lv 5/Growl, Tackle (Female)**

******Sentre Lv 3/****Scratch, Foresight (Male)**

**********Reshiram egg about to hacth/ None yet.**

**********In Suzie PC box**

**********Noctowl lv 40/Foresight, ****Echoed Voice, ****Air Slash, ****Aerial Ace** (Male)

******************Pokemon with Jade**

******************NineTails lv 25/Confuse Ray, ****Flamethrower, Safeguard, Hyper Beam**

******************Togekiss lv 22/****Air Slash, Aura Sphere, ****ExtremeSpeed, ****Sky Attack**

******************Rapidash lv 27/****Flame Charge, ****Flame Wheel, ****Fire Spin, Tail Whip**

******************Totodile lv 28/****Water Gun, Ice Fang, Crunch, ****Surf (holds a everstone)**

**************************In Jade's PC Box**

******************************Deoxys lv 97/****Zen Headbutt, Psycho Shift, Protect, Hyper Beam**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmeleon lv 19/Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage**

**Pidgeotto Lv 29/FeatherDance, Twister, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 25/****Ember, ****Fire Spin, AncientPower, ****Wing Attack**

**************Mankey lv 21/ Karate Chop, Screech, Low Kick, Seismic Toss**

**************Articuno Lv 31/AncientPower, ****Ice Shard, ****Powder Snow, Mind Reader**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

It was so dark. I went to sleep. The next day I woke up. I srarted to walk to Route 4 just to get to Cerulean City. I saw a Boy with short green hair and Red eyes. He had a Blue shirt on and Black pants. He was battle someone. I came to the the battle and saw a blue Tutle and Onix. I look at the pokedex.

**__****Wartortle the Turtle Pokémon, The tail is covered with a rich fur. It stores air in the fur before taking extended dives underwater. And the elove form of Squirtle.**

At frist I thought it was Set my rival. But he did not had green hair or red eyes. Set had Red hair and Blue eyes. A Black shirt and Black Pants.

"Wartortle use Water Gun." He said.

"War!" Wartortle shot Water at Onix.

"Onixxxxxxx." Onix said.

"Onix use Rock Trow." He told his Onix.

"Onix." Onix grap a rock and fucking thow it at Wartorte.

"Wartortle use Water Gun now." He said.

"War,Tor." Wartortre shot the rock with watergun. Both the rock and water hit onix as a combie attack.

"Oni...x" Onix fainted.

"Onix return you did well." Onix when back in his pokeball. "Sean nice battle. You did win the Unova League. What was two years ago and your what fourteen now?" He ask.

"Yes." He said. I went to him and say.

"Hi I'm David." I said.

"I'm Sean." Sean said.

"So do you want to battle?" I ask. "I only 11 year old." I add.

"Three on Three ok." Sean said.

"Ok,Let battle go Pidgeotto!" I said.

"Go Beedrill." Sean said.

"Wait you two need a ref for this." He said. He had dark-black hair and green eyes. He wore a dark-Black shirt, Black pants, Black shoe and a black jecket. "I'm Mowana Healy but call me Mowana!" He yelled. "I will be your ref." He said. "This is a Three on Three Pokemon battle." He said. "Let the battle begin." He said.

"Beedrill use Twineedle." Sean told Beedrill.

"Bee!" Beedrill came up close to Pidgeotto and about to jap it needle into Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto use Twister." I told Pidgeotto

"Pidgeo." Pidgeotto falp her wings and torano a bit bigger than Gust. Beedrill is in it.

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack." I said.

"Pidg!" Pidgeotto when in and Beedrill pop out of the torano.

"Bee...Drill." Beedrill fainted.

"Beedrill is unable to battle." Mowana said.

"Beedrill return and go Clefairy!" Sean said. I look at the pokedex.

_******Clefairy the Fairy Pokémon, Because of its adorable nature, it is in high demand as a pet. However, it is rare and found only in limited areas.**_

"Clefairy use Sing." He said.

"Clefairy,cle,fairy,cle,fairy,cle,fariy." Clefairy put Pidgeotto to sleep. Now I got to wait for her to wake up.

"Pidgeo,tto." Pidgeotto fell to sleep.

"Clefairy use Double Slap." He said. I try get a full heal to wake her up.

"Clefairy." Clefairy slap Pidgeotto left and right.

"Pidgeo...tto." Pidgeotto fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle." Mowana said.

"Return Pidgeotto and Go Charmeleon!" I said.

"Char!" Chameleon said when he appear out of his pokeball.

"Cle!" Clefairy said.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage." I told Charmeleon.

"Char!" Charmeleon shot Dark-Red fire and about hit Clefairy.

"Clefairy use Defense Curl." Sean said.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy raise it own Def. **(Def means Defense and Power is Attack)**

"Cle...fairy." Clefairy said.

"Clefairy is unable to battle. That is one strong Charmeleon." Mowana said.

"Clefairy return and Go Wartortle!" Sean said.

"War!" Wartortle said.

"Char!" Charmeleon said.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage." I told Charmeleon.

"Char!" Charmeleon shot out Dark-Red fire at Wartortle.

"Wartortle use Water Gun." Sean said.

"War!" Wartortle shot a water gun and hit Dragon Rage. It become one of those Colides attack. it move back and forward until Wartortle use full power and make combie attack.

"Char...meleon." Charmeleon fainted.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle." Mowana said.

"Charmeleon return. You desive a good rest." I said. "Go Articuno!" I said.

"Articuno." Articuno said as she appear out of her pokeball.

"Articuno!" Everyone around them said. **(Even the other travelling companion that in the coward.) **

"You have a Articuno in your party." Sean and Mowana ask.

"Yes, this proof." I said. I saw a hot-air ballon with Spearow head.

"Here come trouble." Said the Women.

"Make this double." Said the guy.

"Love and Evil is bound." Said the Women

"Rick." Rick said.

"Sara." Sara said.

"Were are Team Rocket." Sara and Rick said togeter

"Searow that right." Searow said. I not that shock about that pokemon can talk because of Moltres and Articuno.

"Team Rocket. Argu. Go Moltres and use Wing Attack.!" I said.

"Moltres." Moltres said as she appear out of her pokeball. Her wings glow and went to the hot-air ballon. But before that happan. A big metal hand grap both Moltres and Articuno. I jump on Articuno. Sean, Mowana, Wartortle and two others girls jump on as well. One girl had C size boobs. Long Black hair that touch top of back. She have blue eyes. She is wearing a Blue shirt and Green pant. She also blue shoes. The other girl have long Blue hair that touch her neck. She have Silver eyes. She have C size boobs. She is wearing Red Ruby pant and a Dark-Green shirt. She also wearing black shoe.

"Sean why are you helping me?" I ask.

"Because we have a battle to finish." Sean said.

"I here because I am more of breeder than a ref." Mowana said.

"You two girls why are you helping?" I ask.

"Well I'm Suzie." Brown hair girl said.

"And I'm Jade." Blue Hair girl said. "We want to help you get your pokemon back." Jade said.

"Thanks." I said. As we climb up the metal arms. Went jump up and got in the Hot-air ballon. "Go Mankey and use Karate Chop on those metal arms!" I said.

"Mankey." Mankey jump slice the metal arms in half.

"Moltres and Articuno use AncientPower." I said

"Go Totodile and use Ice Fang!" Jade said.

"Wartortle use Bite." Sean said.

"Go Rhydon and use Iron Tail!" Mowana said.

"Go Sentre and use Scratch!" Suzie said.

"Moltres!" Moltres lift some rocks and thorw it at them

"Artic!" Articuno lift some rocks and trow it at them.

"Toto!" Totodile jump and freeze the fire.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle jump and bite Spearow.

"Rhy!" Rhydon's tail glow and slash the ballon.

"Sen!" Sentre scratch the ballon. Some of us got on Articuno and some of us got on Moltres.

"Return Rhydon." Mowana said. Rhydon went back in pokeball. As we head back to Cerulean City. Sean and I finish the battle. I won by tpye casting. All of return our pokemon.

"David can come with you?" all the people that help me ask.

"Sure you guys. But frist I got to beat gym." I said.

* * *

**Let see if they become best freinds. They will run into Team Rocke a lot. They meet new pokemon. Thanks for all of you who review me. I going to my Zapdos in the next chapther. Let this jounrty go get going. Thanks guys.**


	11. Fire Vs Water!

**Disclaimer: I not owen Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Main Chaters: **

**David (Male) (Age: 11)**

**Sean (Male) (Age: 14)**

**Mowana Healy (Male) **

**Suzie (Female) (Age: 18)**

**Jade (Female) (Age: 17)**

**Theme Song: 'Go Charmander' Let have adventure to the battle 'Go Squirtle' all the battles might be thuf we all find a way to win the battle. 'Charmander' (Then Charmander elove into Charmeleon in midattack and Squirtle elvole into Wartortle in aftter appear then Wartortle when to attack) 'Char!' 'War' We go to a lot of battle "Pokemon" There is will there is way to win this battle "Pokemon" (Charmelon and Wartortle elove into Charizard and Blastoise. Charizard use Flamethower and Blastoise use Watergun. Both attacks hit and the sence change) 'Charizard!' 'Blast' we go everywhere to fight "Pokemon" 'Mankey,Mank,key' (Mankey jump about hit Brock's Onix then change to One elite 4's Onix when Mankey is a Pimeage.) When there is will there is way to win. "POKEMON" (all the pokemon that Set and David is going to have and do have is in the backaroud.)  
**

**Me: A battle in Second Gym!**

**Pokemon with Sean**

**Wartortle Lv 20/ ****Bubble, ****Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin**

**Beedrill Lv 20/****Twineedle, Rage, Fury Attack, Focus Energy**

**Clefairy Lv 16/Follow Me, Defense Curl, ****DoubleSlap, Sing**

**Pokemon in Sean's PC Box**

**Serperior Lv 60/ ****Leaf Blade, ****Leaf Tornado, ****Giga Drain, Protect**

**Emboar Lv 90/ ****Flare Blitz, ****Flame Charge, ****Hammer Arm, ****Flamethrower**

**Victini Lv 79/ ****Zen Headbutt, ****Inferno, ****Flare Blitz, Shadow Ball**

**Empoleon Lv 50/ ****Metal Claw, ****Aqua Jet, ****Brine, ****Surf**

**Alakazam Lv 99/ ****Future Sight, ****Psycho Cut, ****Psychic, Charge Beam**

**************At Sean's home**

******************Gardevoir lv 100/ ****Psychic, ****Future Sight, Magical Leaf, Hyper Beam**

**************************Pokemon with Mowana Healy (He is a breeder so make a little slack for him about Magikarp. But if elove and become a Gyarados)**

**************************Budew Lv 16/ ****Mega Drain, Protect, Synthesis, Stun Spore (Female and shiny)**

**Rhydon lv 15/Stomp, Tail Whip, ****Earthquake, Iron Tail (Male)**

**Magikarp Lv 18/Tackle, Splash (Male)**

**Vulpix Lv 10/ ****Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Quick Attack (Female)**

******Pokemon with Suzie**

******Chikorita Lv 5/Growl, Tackle (Female)**

******Sentret Lv 3/****Scratch, Foresight (Male)**

**********Reshiram egg about to hacth/ None yet.**

**********In Suzie PC box**

**********Noctowl lv 40/Foresight, ****Echoed Voice, ****Air Slash, ****Aerial Ace** (Male)

******************Pokemon with Jade**

******************NineTails lv 25/Confuse Ray, ****Flamethrower, Safeguard, Hyper Beam**

******************Togekiss lv 22/****Air Slash, Aura Sphere, ****ExtremeSpeed, ****Sky Attack**

******************Rapidash lv 27/****Flame Charge, ****Flame Wheel, ****Fire Spin, Tail Whip**

******************Totodile lv 28/****Water Gun, Ice Fang, Crunch, ****Surf (holds a everstone)**

**************************In Jade's PC Box**

******************************Deoxys lv 97/****Zen Headbutt, Psycho Shift, Protect, Hyper Beam**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmeleon lv 20/Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage**

**Pidgeotto Lv 30/FeatherDance, Twister, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 29/****Ember, ****Fire Spin, AncientPower, ****Wing Attack**

**************Mankey lv 23/ Karate Chop, Screech, Low Kick, Seismic Toss**

**************Articuno Lv 31/AncientPower, ****Ice Shard, ****Powder Snow, Mind Reader**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

I went to the PokeMarket and got stuff. As I went the gym in there is a swimming pool in the middle. Mowana, Sean, Suzie and Jade sat at the blechers. "I am here to callage the The Cerulean City Gym Leader." I said. I saw a girl with red hair and green eyes. She have a size A boobs. she is wearing White swimsuit with blue sripes and White jecket with light-blue trim.

"I am Misty the Gym leader andI appect." Misty said.

"I will be your ref today." Said the Cerulean City ref. "This will be Two on Two pokemon battle. The gym leader may not swich pokemon but Her oppent can." Ref said. "There is no time limt so let the Pokemon battle begein." ref said.

"Go Staryu!" Misty said.

"Staryu!" Staryu said.

"Go Articuno!" I said.

"Articuno." Articuno said when she appear out of her pokeball. I look at the pokedex.

_**Staryu the Star Shape Pokémon, It is capable of growing back any portion of its body that is cut off. At night, the center core glows with a red** **light.**_

"Articuno use Ice Shard." I said.

"Artic." Started to breth ice and it hit Staryu hard before Misty made a move.

"Star...yu." Staryu fainted.

"Staryu is unableto battle." Ref said.

"I know that Staryu is going to be defeated because Staryu is justa a water tpye." Sean said.

"Return Articuno and go Charmeleon!." I said.

"Charmeleon." Charmeleon said.

"Go Starmie!" Misty said.

"My question is why is David use Charmeleon?" Jade ask.

"Jade we know that Fire type Pokemon is usually weak to water tpye Pokemon." Mowana said to Jade.

I look at the Pokedex.

_**Starmie the **__**Mysterious Pokémon, When away from human eyes, its core is said to glow mysteriously in seven colors. This Pokémon may have come from outer space.**_

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage." I told Charmeleon.

"Char!" Charmeleon fire a really Dark-Red fire.

"Starmie use Water Pulse." Misty said.

"Star." Starmie fire shot five ring at Charmeleon Dragon Rage attack.

"Why did Water Pluse miss Dragon Rage?" Jade ask.

"Well because it attack look like rings inted of a strait forward attack." Sean said. The attack is one of colide attack. But Charmeleon took more damge.

"Char...Meleon" Charmeleon fainted.

"Charmeleon is un able to battle." Ref said.

**To Be countine...**

* * *

**I make the Chapter to be rest of this pokemon battle.**


	12. Suzie taining with Jade and David

**Disclaimer: I not own Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Main Chaters: **

**David (Male) (Age: 11)**

**Sean (Male) (Age: 14)**

**Mowana Healy (Male) **

**Suzie (Female) (Age: 18)**

**Jade (Female) (Age: 17)**

**Theme Song: 'Go Charmander' Let have adventure to the battle 'Go Squirtle' all the battles might be thuf we all find a way to win the battle. 'Charmander' (Then Charmander elove into Charmeleon in midattack and Squirtle elvole into Wartortle in aftter appear then Wartortle when to attack) 'Char!' 'War' We go to a lot of battle "Pokemon" There is will there is way to win this battle "Pokemon" (Charmelon and Wartortle elove into Charizard and Blastoise. Charizard use Flamethower and Blastoise use Watergun. Both attacks hit and the sence change) 'Charizard!' 'Blast' we go everywhere to fight "Pokemon" 'Mankey,Mank,key' (Mankey jump about hit Brock's Onix then change to One elite 4's Onix when Mankey is a Pimeage.) When there is will there is way to win. "POKEMON" (all the pokemon that Set and David is going to have and do have is in the backaroud.)  
**

**Me: The rest of the battle. David vs. Misty.**

**Pokemon with Sean**

**Wartortle Lv 20/ ****Bubble, ****Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin**

**Beedrill Lv 20/****Twineedle, Rage, Fury Attack, Focus Energy**

**Clefairy Lv 16/Follow Me, Defense Curl, ****DoubleSlap, Sing**

**Pokemon in Sean's PC Box**

**Serperior Lv 60/ ****Leaf Blade, ****Leaf Tornado, ****Giga Drain, Protect**

**Emboar Lv 90/ ****Flare Blitz, ****Flame Charge, ****Hammer Arm, ****Flamethrower**

**Victini Lv 79/ ****Zen Headbutt, ****Inferno, ****Flare Blitz, Shadow Ball**

**Empoleon Lv 50/ ****Metal Claw, ****Aqua Jet, ****Brine, ****Surf**

**Alakazam Lv 99/ ****Future Sight, ****Psycho Cut, ****Psychic, Charge Beam**

**************At Sean's home**

******************Gardevoir lv 100/ ****Psychic, ****Future Sight, Magical Leaf, Hyper Beam**

**************************Pokemon with Mowana Healy **

**************************Budew Lv 16/ ****Mega Drain, Protect, Synthesis, Stun Spore (Female and shiny)**

**Rhydon lv 15/Stomp, Tail Whip, ****Earthquake, Iron Tail (Male)**

**Magikarp Lv 18/Tackle, Splash (Male)**

**Vulpix Lv 10/ ****Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Quick Attack (Female)**

******Pokemon with Suzie**

******Chikorita Lv 5/Growl, Tackle (Female)**

******Sentret Lv 3/****Scratch, Foresight (Male)**

**********Reshiram egg about to hacth/ None yet.**

**********In Suzie PC box**

**********Noctowl lv 40/Foresight, ****Echoed Voice, ****Air Slash, ****Aerial Ace** (Male)

******************Pokemon with Jade**

******************NineTails lv 25/Confuse Ray, ****Flamethrower, Safeguard, Hyper Beam**

******************Togekiss lv 22/****Air Slash, Aura Sphere, ****ExtremeSpeed, ****Sky Attack**

******************Rapidash lv 27/****Flame Charge, ****Flame Wheel, ****Fire Spin, Tail Whip**

******************Totodile lv 28/****Water Gun, Ice Fang, Crunch, ****Surf (holds a everstone)**

**************************In Jade's PC Box**

******************************Deoxys lv 97/****Zen Headbutt, Psycho Shift, Protect, Hyper Beam**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmeleon lv 20/Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage**

**Pidgeotto Lv 30/FeatherDance, Twister, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 29/****Ember, ****Fire Spin, AncientPower, ****Wing Attack**

**************Mankey lv 23/ Karate Chop, Screech, Low Kick, Seismic Toss**

**************Articuno Lv 31/AncientPower, ****Ice Shard, ****Powder Snow, Mind Reader**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon **

* * *

"Go Articuno!" I said.

"Artic!" Articuno said as she appear out of her pokeball.

"He did chose wisely." Sean said.

"Yes he did." Mowana said.

"He chose well." Jade said.

"Ice vs. Water a Freeze battle to the finish." Suzie said.

"Articuno use Ice Shard." I said.

"Artic!" Articuno breth ice and finsih off Starmie.

"Starmie is unable to battle. The winner is David from Fuchsia City!." Ref said.

"You desivre this Cascade Badge." Misty said. She give to me. I put it in my badge case. Now I got two Badge.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your are welcome." Misty said. As we leave to Route 5.

"David and Jade may you help me tain my pokemon?" Suzie ask.

"Sure!" Jade and I said togeter.

"Well while you two help Suzie tain her pokemon. We also train our pokemon at route 24." Sean said. "Let meet back at the Underground hosue thaat is near by."

"Ok," I said. As Mowana and Sean left us.

"So were in Route 5 do you want to train your pokemon?" I ask her.

"How about there." She said and ponit at the feild.

"Ok," Jade said. As we got there Suzie Pokemon egg is hacthing. It started to glow and cange shape. It a white small dragon size 5'01. It is white dragon pokemon. his tail glow red once in awhile. I look at the pokedex.

**_Reshiram the Vast White Pokémon, NO Data about this pokemon since in Pokemon appear in Unova. This a Kanto PokeDex._**

Unova eh were did hear that before. Oh well as we tain and rise our Pokemon. A mewtwo came to Jade. Mewtwo is a he.

"Jade I being wait for you." Mewtwo said.

"uh!" Jade and Suzie said in shock.

"Go Articuno and Moltres. They know that legendary Pokémon can talk." I said.

"Well that was long." Moltres said.

"David you are not shoch that pokemon talk?" Jade ask.

"I wanted tell all of you. But it to explain." I said.

"Your nice. It is why Mewtwo chose Jade." Articuno said.

"She right Jade." Mewtwo said. "David soon enofht you know your mom." Mewtwo said. "I want you to be my trainer." Mewtwo said.

"Go Pokeball." Jade said. The pokeball hit Mewtwo and shock three times. She cought Mewtwo. As we train **(All they though was Mankey.) **I saw Sean and Mowana came.

"Let head to Undergound." Sean said. As we went though it. We our the Route 6.

* * *

**Well as go Route 6. David have go thought a challage.**


	13. Route 6

**Disclaimer: I not own Pokemon I only own David and plot. the pokemon he capters**

**Main Chaters: **

**David (Male) (Age: 11)**

**Sean (Male) (Age: 14)**

**Mowana Healy (Male) **

**Suzie (Female) (Age: 18)**

**Jade (Female) (Age: 17)**

**Theme Song: 'Go Charmander' Let have adventure to the battle 'Go Squirtle' all the battles might be thuf we all find a way to win the battle. 'Charmander' (Then Charmander elove into Charmeleon in midattack and Squirtle elvole into Wartortle in aftter appear then Wartortle when to attack) 'Char!' 'War' We go to a lot of battle "Pokemon" There is will there is way to win this battle "Pokemon" (Charmelon and Wartortle elove into Charizard and Blastoise. Charizard use Flamethower and Blastoise use Watergun. Both attacks hit and the sence change) 'Charizard!' 'Blast' we go everywhere to fight "Pokemon" 'Mankey,Mank,key' (Mankey jump about hit Brock's Onix then change to One elite 4's Onix when Mankey is a Pimeage.) When there is will there is way to win. "POKEMON" (all the pokemon that Set and David is going to have and do have is in the backaroud.)  
**

**Me:Sorry for late . I was looking up stuff. **

**Pokemon with Sean**

**Wartortle Lv 20/ ****Bubble, ****Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin**

**Beedrill Lv 20/****Twineedle, Rage, Fury Attack, Focus Energy**

**Clefairy Lv 16/Follow Me, Defense Curl, ****DoubleSlap, Sing**

**Pokemon in Sean's PC Box**

**Serperior Lv 60/ ****Leaf Blade, ****Leaf Tornado, ****Giga Drain, Protect**

**Emboar Lv 90/ ****Flare Blitz, ****Flame Charge, ****Hammer Arm, ****Flamethrower**

**Victini Lv 79/ ****Zen Headbutt, ****Inferno, ****Flare Blitz, Shadow Ball**

**Empoleon Lv 50/ ****Metal Claw, ****Aqua Jet, ****Brine, ****Surf**

**Alakazam Lv 99/ ****Future Sight, ****Psycho Cut, ****Psychic, Charge Beam**

**************At Sean's home**

******************Gardevoir lv 100/ ****Psychic, ****Future Sight, Magical Leaf, Hyper Beam**

**************************Pokemon with Mowana Healy **

**************************Budew Lv 18/ ****Mega Drain, Protect, Synthesis, Stun Spore (Female and shiny)**

**Rhydon lv 18/Stomp, Tail Whip, ****Earthquake, Iron Tail (Male)**

**Magikarp Lv 21/Tackle, Splash (Male)**

**Vulpix Lv 20/ Faint Attack****, Tail Whip, Roar, Quick Attack (Female)**

******Pokemon in Mowana's PC box**

******No Pokemon**

******Pokemon with Suzie**

******Chikorita Lv 10/Growl, Tackle, ****Razor Leaf** (Female)

******Sentret Lv 6/****Scratch, Foresight, Defense Curl(Male)**

**********Reshiram 4/ Fire Fang, Dragon Rage (Male)**

**********In Suzie PC box**

**********Noctowl lv 40/Foresight, ****Echoed Voice, ****Air Slash, ****Aerial Ace** (Male)

******************Pokemon with Jade**

******************NineTails lv 30/Confuse Ray, ****Flamethrower, Safeguard, Hyper Beam**

******************Togekiss lv 25/****Air Slash, Aura Sphere, ****ExtremeSpeed, ****Sky Attack**

******************Rapidash lv 29/****Flame Charge, ****Flame Wheel, ****Fire Spin, Take Down**

******************Totodile lv 30/****Water Gun, Ice Fang, Crunch, ****Surf (holds a everstone)**

**************************Mewtwo lv 30/Future Sight, Psyshock, Miracle Eye, Swift**

**************************In Jade's PC Box**

******************************Deoxys lv 97/****Zen Headbutt, Psycho Shift, Protect, Hyper Beam**

**Pokemon with David**

**Charmeleon lv 25/Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage**

**Pidgeotto Lv 34/Agility, Twister, Gust, ****Quick Attack**

**Moltres lv 33/****Ember, ****Fire Spin, AncientPower, ****Wing Attack**

**************Mankey lv 25/ Karate Chop, Assurance, Low Kick, Seismic Toss**

**************Articuno Lv 35/AncientPower, ****Ice Shard, ****Powder Snow, Mind Reader**

**In PC Box**

**No Pokemon**

* * *

As we were in route 6. We decide that we tain here and rasie our pokemon.

"David, I got all seven bagde accted Viridian City gym badge." Sean said.

"So you areadly beat this gym?" I ask.

"Yes," Sean said. As we train our pokemon. a Mew came up to Sean.

"Sean I chose you to be tainer." Mew said. It is a female mew.

"Ok," Sean said.

"Go Articuno and Moltres," I said.

"It so long David." Articuno said.

"So your pokemon talk too?" Sean ask.

"Yes," I said. "But I just the hear the legendary Pokémon." I added.

"So hear her talk just now?" Sean ask.

"Everyone can hear her talk." I said.

"OK, go pokeball." Sean said. It shake three times. Sean capture a Mew.

"Cool, but that Zapdos is come at you so fast." I said. Zapdos hit Sean and went in one of Sean's pokeball called a Greatball. He now capture a Zapdos. As we train our pokemon.

"Here we are and now let start trouble." Sara said.

"Let make that double." Rick said.

"we are team rocket." Sara said.

"Rick." Rick said.

"Sara," Sara said.

"Searow that right." Searow said. "hand over your Articuno." Searow said.

"Articuno you heard him. You have to use AncientPower." I told Articuno.

"Artic," Articuno lift some rocks and throw it at the ballon.

"We are blasting off again," They said to the stars. As we held Vermilion City for my thrid badge.

* * *

**Sorry for late stuff. I have more words and try put battle in story some more.**


End file.
